


A New World

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Series: Bloodlines [6]
Category: G.I. Joe: Retaliation (2013), G.I. Joe: Rise of Cobra (2009)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Gen, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2275533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was supposed to be dead</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New World

**Author's Note:**

> For my [LadiesBingo](http://ladiesbingo.dreamwidth.org) card.
> 
> Prompt: Europe

She was supposed to be dead.

If the explosions hadn’t killed her, being buried underground for so long should have. 

However, she woke up and instead of seeing her parents and the rest of her fallen friends and family, she saw Ana. She hadn’t seen her sister since she mysteriously – it had to have been Duke that arranged it – escaped Joe custody. So, when she saw her, she was struck with a pain in her heart because she thought that meant Ana was dead, too.

Ana must have seen the panic start in her eyes because she stood up and leaned over her. “No, Shana, no. It’s okay. I’m alive and you’re alive and we’re going to keep you that way.”

She didn’t even think to ask Ana how she had gotten her out of the collapsed command center.

 

When she was well enough to be moved, Ana took her to Italy. Her sister thought it was the safest place for the two of them to get lost in for a while. After all, the world thought that “Scarlett” was dead along with the other Joes that had all been killed by the different cells of COBRA. Ana thought that it would be a good thing for the world to keep thinking that she was dead because that meant that Shana would be safe. Shana didn’t argue with her as she didn’t have the strength to continue the fight without all of her friends and teammates.

When Ana found her grieving over the loss of Snake-Eyes, she wrapped her arms around her younger sister and just held her.

“Shana, I swear to you, I had nothing to do with what happened.”

“I know.”

Ana didn’t have the words for how relieved she felt that Shana knew that she didn’t attack her or her people.

 

A week later, Shana got her hair dyed black. It was easier to blend in and hide among the people in the small Italian town Ana found for them to live in with black hair. Her red hair would have made her stand out too much and there would have been too many questions asked. Too many questions being asked about her made Ana jumpy and trigger happy.

Gradually, she healed more and she got used to her surroundings. Italy was a lot different than the United States or Egypt, but it was a difference that she needed after she had come so close to death.

 

It was Ana that got the paperwork to change her identity. 

At first, she was hesitant to do it because she felt like she had already lost so much, but Ana pointed out that it was easier to keep her safe and for her enemies to believe that she was dead if she had no paper trail traced back to her. She had to admit that Ana made some very good points.

“Besides, how will you avenge Snake-Eyes and your friends if your enemies know that you’ll be coming for them?”

 

Two weeks later, Alessandra and Sylvana DeSantis arrived in Sardinia.


End file.
